Snow Dreams
by StrangestWords
Summary: Pointless smut. Jack is feeling bored, so he decides to bother Bunny while he sleeps, waking him from a master-piece of a dream that Sandy worked very hard at creating. For revenge, Sandy decides to give Jack some very interesting dreams, and porn ensues. Warnings: Its a six-foot bunny plowing an ice spirit, wtf do you want from me.


**Jackrabbit**

The full moon was bright in the night sky, The Man smiling serenely down upon the lush, green landscape of the Warden. All the little eggs were sleeping peacefully, piled up upon each other in cozy little nests of twigs and fluff. The great stone warriors that guarded the mystical place were dutifully at their posts, ever vigilant for the slightest sign of trouble. Their presence was unnecessary that night, however. The only trouble afoot was the harmless antics of a mischievous young spirit intent on pestering a certain cotton-tailed guardian.

Aster Bunnymund slept soundly in his den, curled up in a warm, comfortable nest, completely unaware that he would soon be disturbed in a very cold way. He snored softly, his whiskers and ears twitching slightly as he dreamed. Silent as snowfall, Jack slipped down into the burrow, creeping stealthily forward, barely able to contain his laughter as he plotted his friend's icy fate. The boy gently blew a single, chilly snowflake across the room, snickering as it landed on Bunny's nose. The Easter Bunny sniffed in his sleep, his body giving a little shudder, paws twitching to rub the cold away. Snickering, Jack formed a frigid snowball in one hand, placing himself well away from the nest before winding up and letting it fly. The ball hit Bunny smack in the middle of the face. The Pooka jolted awake with a loud snort, looking around in a panic.

"Wh-wha'appened?!" he exclaimed groggily, groping for his boomerang. "Whossthere!?"

Jack hand his hand clutched over his mouth, but he couldn't withhold his laugher anymore, and burst into a hysterical fit, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, MAN, you should see your face!" he gasped, holding his stomach and falling to the ground. Bunny glared at him, melting snow dripping off of his face. His whiskers trembled irritably and his ears were flat against his head. Without warning, he leapt across the room with a mighty battle cry, tackling Jack and rolling into a wall.

"Ya barmy flake, I'll wring yer neck fer that!" roared Aster. Jack kept laughing, wrestling the bunny's paws off of him and blowing a gust of frigid air in his face. "YEERK! The bloody 'ell does Tooth see in those pearls, your breath stinks worse'n a kangaroo's behind!" Bunny exclaimed, backing off and clutching his nose exaggeratedly.

"Yeah?" Jack asked with a chuckle. "Well, you'd know, wouldn't you?" That comment earned him another scuffle on the packed dirt floor. By the time Frost threw his arms up in surrender while Bunny had him in a headlock, mercilessly grinding his furry knuckles against Jack's head, both of them were covered in dust. Bunny released Jack with a good-natured shove and began brushing himself off, sitting on his haunches and giving a good shake. Dust flew off him in clouds.

"Let that be a lesson to you," scolded Bunny as Jack coughed and waved his hands to clear the air. "Never snow-ball a man while he's sleepin'." He gave another shake of his head, ears flapping as he shook the dust from his fur. He was almost tempted to give himself a good grooming before getting back to sleep, but he wasn't about to do that in front of Jack. "The hell got into yer head, anyway?"

"Bored," shrugged the younger Guardian with a grin, as though that were the most reasonable excuse in the world to break into someone's house and fling snow at them.

Bunny snorted and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, there's the door." He pointed to the hole leading out of his den. "Go buggah Sandy, or someone who's actually awake at this time of night, ya whacker..." The rabbit clambered back into his nest and settled down to sleep. Cracking an eye open, he saw Jack still there, wandering around the small room, looking at the shelves on the wall. Most of them held eggs in glass cases that Bunny was particularly proud of and couldn't bear to part with, and some other knick-knacks that might have seemed inconsequential to others. "Why are you still here?" Bunny demanded.

"I told you, I'm bored!" Jack repeated, emphasizing his words as if Bunny were hard of hearing.

The Pooka flattened his ears again. "Well,_ I'm_ tired," he snapped, turning his back to his friend. "Goodnight." There was silence for a long moment, and then some scuffling. Bunny rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, but steadfastly ignored it, hoping Jack would just get bored again and leave. Suddenly, a strange weight fell and disturbed his nest. Bunny jerked up in surprise and turned to glare at the intrusion. Jack was stretched comfortably on the other side of the small nest, with a blanket over himself and his hands behind his head. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" he asked flatly.

"Sleepin'," replied the boy, opening one eye to smirk at Aster. "It's nice and cozy down here..." he snuggled down deeper into the nest, made up of fragrant grass, straw, and a good helping of Bunny's own fur. "Fluffy." he sniggered.

"Get out," demanded Bunny.

"Aw, come on, Cotton-tail-"

"OUT," the irritable Bunnymund enunciated.

Jack gave him an exaggerated pout, furrowing his brow. "Easy for you to say! You've got this nice warm...hole in the ground to sleep in. I don't even have a bed, much less a hole to put it in."

"It's a BURROW," he clarified, a growl rising in his throat. "And you can't stay here. Go have a sleep-over with North, he's got plenty'a spare rooms-DON'T YOU FALL ASLEEP ON ME, MATE!" Bunny interrupted himself as Jack rolled onto his side stubbornly and closed his eyes with a little smirk. Heaving a fed up sigh of defeat, Aster turned his back on the boy, squeezing as far away as he could. "Just one night, ya little bugger..." he grumbled before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Jack wasn't the only Guardian up to mischief that night.

Soaring above the Warden, Sandy came to find out what had woken Bunny out of the nice little dream he had concocted. He knew that his companion had been working extra hard recently to prepare for Easter, so he had conjured up a dream filled with fresh timothy hay, eggs that painted themselves, and hordes of adorable baby chickens. He had worked hard on that dream and was particularly proud of it. He'd studied Bunny's painting technique closely to make sure every single egg in the dream would turn out perfectly, and now it was wasted! Huffing angrily, the Sandman peeked into Aster's burrow, glaring toward the nest. He nearly fell out of the air, blinking in surprise when he saw Jack curled up against the sleeping Pooka, one arm slung over his waist, face pressed into the fur on Bunny's back.

Sandy made a confused gesture, tilting his head and extending his arms. He tapped his foot irritably and considered kicking Jack in the butt for waking Bunny up and, more importantly, ruining the dream. He had lifted his leg and wound up his kick when a brilliantly devious thought struck him. Smirking, the Sandman quietly clapped his hands together before sprinkling golden sand over his friends' heads and fleeing the burrow quickly, silently cackling at his genius. That should be embarrassing enough for the both of them, he thought.

* * *

Jack stirred uncomfortably in his sleep, a soft, barely audible groan escaping his pale lips. Bunny's ears shuddered as he rolled over in his sleep, circling his paws around Jack's slender frame instinctively. Something hard pressed against his stomach, and the Pooka shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. His knee hit something, and a muffled "ouch" tickled his ears. His eyes snapped open and he stared down into the bleary blue orbs of the person next to him. Jack stretched a little bit before snuggling back into the warm fur of Bunny's chest. "You kicked me," he complained absently.

It took about three seconds for Bunny to assess what was wrong with situation. His arms around Jack's waist; their legs tangled together under the blanket; Jack nuzzling his chest; that suspicious hardness pressed against his stomach; the fact that he could feel himself growing hard as well. He was about to leap away, shoving Jack out of his nest, when he realized that if he did that...they would both have to face the awkwardness of what was happening. The gears in his brain turned quickly. Jack seemed out of it. He probably wouldn't remember anything about this in the morning. Maybe it was best to just go back to sleep and try to ignore that pleasant pressure against his groin-

He shook his head quickly, settling back down and making a concentrated effort to force his thoughts elsewhere. Eggs. Baby chickens. Jack moved in his sleep again, his hips pressing against Bunny's with gentle persistence. _Eggs and baby chickens, eggs and baby chickens, _Bunny thought more forcefully, squeezing his eyes shut. A soft sigh left Jack, sending inappropriate shivers up Bunny's spine. He stifled a pleased growl in his throat. His breathing quickened even as he struggled to keep it even. Jack's fingers were tangled in the soft fur covering his back, tugging gently. Aster fought to ignore the heat gathering between his legs, repeating a mantra of unattractive things in his head in an attempt to quell the lust he couldn't deny feeling anymore. Ants. Big dogs barking. Rotten food. It wasn't working. They were just words. Instead of the images of putrid carrots that were supposed to be making him ill, all he could see was Jack's face buried in his chest, the boy's light breath stirring his fur in cool gusts. Frost stirred again, this time slinging a leg over Bunny's thigh and pressing his head into the crook of his neck, his cold breath sending more shivers up and down the Pooka's spine.

A low growl rumbled in Bunny's chest before he could stop it, punctuated by sharp breaths. Abruptly, he rolled over on top of Jack, nuzzling the boy's neck and rolling his hips, relishing the friction. Jack's eyes fluttered open with a small gasp. He stared up at Bunny with drowsy confusion. His eyes widened as his mind registered the six-foot rabbit that was pressed against him, whiskers tickling his cold skin. "Uhh...am I still dreaming...?" he practically squeaked, his face flushing bright red.

"Sure," grunted Bunny, freezing like a deer in headlights. "If you wanna go with that." He stayed completely still, unsure if he should move away, but too embarrassed to try. His breathing was still quick, escaping his nose in short, feverish bursts. "You started it," he finally accused.

"Me!?" cried Jack indignantly.

"YOU!" Bunnymund insisted in frustration. The arguing wasn't helping his arousal at all. If anything it was getting hard to control himself. "Ruttin' yer donger against me all bloody night!"

"I-have no response to that..." faltered Jack awkwardly. He blushed an even deeper red. His chest was heaving to match Bunny's. Staring up into the harsh, green eyes, he found that he was quickly losing the urge to run away and hide in a snow drift for a few hundred years. The warm hardness of arousal prodding his hip didn't hurt either. Throwing hesitation to the wind, Jack reached up and wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, pulling him into a crushing kiss a little less than gently. A gasp of air burst from the Pooka as he was yanked into the embrace. Deciding he didn't particularly mind the cool touch of Jack's lips against his own, he let his eyes drift closed, rubbing their noses together lightly before leaning more deeply into the kiss. His broad tongue snaked out to meet Jack's, warmth mingling with chill in a meltingly delicious sensation. Hips grinded against each other with sudden desperation. Jack groaned against Bunny's mouth, no longer quiet with sleep. A growl of pleasure rumbled through Aster like thunder. His whiskers twitched against Jack's face. The boy laughed a bit, breaking the kiss just long enough to snap at Bunny's soft, warm nose with his pearly teeth.

"Not a bad response..." muttered Bunnymund, working his paws underneath Jack's sweater. The boy trembled at the soft, downy fur and warm pads as they caressed his cool flesh, biting back a moan. Chuckling deep in his throat, the Pooka teased the sensitive peaks on his partner's chest, giving his hips another firm rock. Jack gasped, his hips reflexively bucking upward, his head thrown back as he dragged air in and out of his lungs desperately. His body shuddered as the merciless paws were dragged up and down his skin, lingering tantalizingly against the sensitive skin on his lower abdomen. Another shuddering moan left his lips, cold fingers digging into warm fur.

Bunny yanked the sweatshirt over Jack's head and flung it behind him carelessly. "Oops," he joked, lowering his head and dragging his tongue up the pale pane of Jack's stomach agonizingly slow. A confused mash up of curses leapt from the boy's mouth as he dug his nails into Aster's back and squeezed his eyes closed while his hips bucked upward again, this time rubbing insistently against the other's groin. "Sorry, Jackie-boy, I'm afraid I'm no good with body language..." chuckled the Guardian breathlessly. "You'll have to be a little more clear..."

Jack groaned again, grinding himself more fervently against Bunnymund, a pleading expression on his face. "Please..." he begged in a voice that was hardly more than a whisper. Bunny gave another teasing lick, from the edge of Jack's pants all the way up his chest, lapping at his neck, giving a few gently nips for good measure, drawing more trembling gasps from the boy beneath him.

"Please, what?" he mumbled against Jack's neck, fully enjoying himself. He chuckled at the light noises his partner made at the warm breath caressing his skin. He was so sensitive, it seemed like practically everything Bunny did set him off.

The pleading look quickly turned to one of mild irritation. He yanked Bunny closer by a handful of chest-fur. "Fuck me," he stated clearly, glaring up at him.

Aster wasted no more time. A flood of heat coursed through his erection at Jack's words. In one swift motion, he tore the frost-spirit's pants off and flung them across the room, taking Jack's exposed penis in one paw and giving it a firm pump. A ragged cry left Jack, his back arching. Bunny rolled the firm member experimentally in his paw. He had expected it to be as cold as the rest of Jack's skin, but there was a faint warmth. Not quite the raging heat he felt in his own, but it was definitely pleasant. He dipped his head down and give the sensitive tip a flick of his tongue. Jack whimpered, his legs shaking in ecstasy, stringing together another mush of curses. "Like that, do you?" Bunny asked, purposely breathing out over Jack's penis. His only answer was a long, loud moan. He chuckled darkly, licking all the way up the underside of the boy's length before taking him into his mouth, taking particular care to angle it away from his teeth. Jack gave a shuddering sigh and wrapped his pale, trembling legs around Bunny's waist. Aster bobbed his head slowly up and down, as much to tease and torture as to avoid an unfortunate tooth-related injury. He released Jack with a loud sucking noise that brought a choked cried from Jack's throat.

Leaning back against the soft wall of his nest, Bunny took Jack's hand and pulled him forward. He followed weakly, his body shining with sweat and shaking slightly. The older Guardian guided his mate's face down to his exposed member. Jack looked up at him uncertainly. "Gonna hurt a hell of a lot more if ya don't," warned Bunny with a chuckle. Jack cracked a sardonic smile before lowering his mouth to the engorged penis. He pressed his cold lips against the tip, causing Bunnymund to hiss and moan lightly. "Bloody well like ice..." he muttered. Jack's smirk widened and he kissed from base to tip, pulling more moans from his partner's throat. He teased at the tip with a cool tongue before slowly sucking him into his mouth, lowering himself until his face pressed against the soft fur between Bunny's legs. The Pooka began to shake and sweat, and his hips bucked up a bit. Jack made an irritated noise in the back of his throat, and Bunny growled at the vibration that went through his cock. "Sonofabitch, Jack..." he spat. His reward for cursing was another irritated noise as Jack bobbed his head more quickly. Bunny gasped and writhed underneath him, burying his paws in Jack's soft hair, and pulling his head away. Jack licked his lips, staring up at Bunny more seductively than he probably realized.

Giving him a light shove backwards, Bunny topped Jack, pulling the younger man's legs around his soft hips. Aster took his thickened member, now dripping with saliva and a healthy amount of pre-cum, in his paw, pressing it gently against Jack's entrance. The boy writhed and bit his lips. "Relax," whispered Aster, caressing his stomach with a soft paw. Jack leaned his head back and took a deep breath as Bunny pushed in. A strangled moan his lips as he felt his partner enter him slowly. Bunny gritted his teeth together and groaned as he gave a tender rock of his hips. "Blimey, you're tight, Jack..." he mumbled, giving another thrust. Jack whimpered and gripped the soft grass underneath him with white knuckles, tossing his head back. Bunny leaned forward and nuzzled his neck, wrapping his arms around the boy's middle, drawing him close as he pushed further in. Jack threw his own arms around Bunny and dug his nails into his shoulders, burying his face into the soft fur.

"It hurts..." he gasped. Bunny slowed his thrusts, but Jack pulled him closer. "Don't stop..." he begged breathlessly. His partner gave a chuckle, stroking the white hair back from his forehead and kissing his neck, rocking his hips against the boy's more gently. Jack groaned and scrapped his nails down Aster's back. The other Guardian growled and arched against him, driving his member more forcefully into Jack.

"Mind yer bloody claws," he grumbled. Jack replied by sinking his teeth into Bunny's shoulder. Bunnymund bucked against him, the growl growing in his chest. He pinned Jack's hands at his sides and quickened his pace. Jack met it valiantly, rolling his hips into the thrusts, screaming in ecstasy each time his partner hit home, pounding against the bundle of nerves inside him, sending waves of pleasure through him. Grasping his own penis, Jack began to work himself off, panting and gasping as he came closer and closer to the brink. Bunny's paw joined his hand, squeezing gently, and together they pumped in rhythm to their thrusting. Their breath came sharp and ragged. Jack came with a strangled scream, arching his back until he practically lifted off the bed, warm semen pouring over his stomach and matting in his partner's fur. Bunny allowed himself a pleased chuckle before grasping the boy's hips and angling them up against him. He drove himself against Jack, panting hoarsely until he came with a shudder and a long groan of release, collapsing on top of Jack as he emptied himself. Cum dripped down Jack's bottom warmly as Bunny gently removed his member, each of them giving a soft sigh of relief before curling up against each other. Aster pulled the discarded blanket over both of them, tucking it around Jack before settling back down and closing his eyes. Jack nuzzled against Bunny's chest and drifted off, a smile on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Sandy arrived at the Warden, with a knowing smirk on his face. Bunny sat amongst an armada of eggs waiting to be painted, crafting a painstaking design on one with his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. When he spotted the Sandman, he glared, tongue still out.

"Go to hell, mate," barked. "And wipe that smile off yer face before I come over there and do it for ya..."

Sandy just grinned wider and chimed a question at Bunnymund.

"NO I DID NOT ENJOY IT AT ALL!" he roared in response, though his darting eyes betrayed him. Sandy floated away, laughing silently, holding his stomach and slapping his knee.


End file.
